


Life? ig

by yxj



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Random Poem ? ig drop, pay no mind to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxj/pseuds/yxj
Summary: idk i just felt like i should publish this somewhere and i thought wattpad was too seedy and this was a better option





	Life? ig

**Author's Note:**

> uhm, idk what this is really  
> kind of just a late night analogy that i randomly came up with while trying to describe my sadness  
> you totally don’t have to read this but if you’d like to i think it’s pretty good and i hope you enjoy

life  
i feel like mine is like a room  
the room has a window and a small lightbulb in the center  
this room is filled with glass jars of memories

but over there, there’s a little closet, not very big or extravagant in any way  
it’s in the darkest corner of the room  
the light from the window doesn’t even come close to it  
the lightbulb is just the slightest bit too weak 

and in that closet are the jars i’ve collected of emotional suffering and pain  
and every so often when the closet gets too full the glasses break and leave me at the door,  
broken along with all the shards of glass around me 

but there’s always those few jars that were set up on a secluded shelf that have just sat there, festered and become sour and they just torment me day after day and i can’t do anything about it  
it’s as if every new jar into that closet makes me shrink to become shorter and shorter  
i can no longer reach that shelf  
i’ve become much to short to even come close to reaching it 

but, hopefully, one day i’ll find someone tall enough that’ll let me stand on their shoulders to reach them  
i’ll smash those jars and, yes, i will be hurt for quite some time  
but as they say, time heals all wounds

**Author's Note:**

> uhm,,, yea so that happened   
> follow me on twt @junkyusbbg


End file.
